This invention relates to a fuel supplying device for a marine propulsion engine and more particularly to an improved fuel system for an engine that prevents flooding under certain abnormal starting conditions.
Many engines and particularly those embodying magneto type ignition systems require a kill switch so as to stop the engine from running. As is well known, the kill switch generally grounds or disables the ignition circuit and will stop a spark ignited engine from running. However, such kill switches are normally on/off switches and frequently the operator will forget to disable the kill switch when he attempts to restart the engine.
When the engine is cranked with the kill switch still enabled, then it will, of course, be impossible to start the engine. As a result, the engine will become flooded with fuel. Once the operator discovers his mistake and disables the kill switch, it still will be very difficult to start the engine due to the flooded condition. This problem is particularly acute where the engine employs a further enrichment system for providing additional fuel during starting. Even if the operator realizes his mistake early in the starting operation, the combination of the unnecessary cranking while the kill switch has still been enabled and the subsequent time required to start the engine once the error is corrected will deplete the battery.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved fuel system for an engine and particularly the type of engine having a kill switch wherein starting of the engine will be enabled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved starting system for an engine having a kill switch wherein the supply of fuel to the engine is stopped during cranking in the event the kill switch is enabled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved starting system for an internal combustion engine of the type having a kill switch wherein the battery power is saved and starting is enabled in the event of operator error.